Stay With Me
by Kelindra
Summary: Berlioz est la fille invisible par excellence. Elle mène une vie tranquille, loin de tout les regards. Mais, elle se rend vite compte que la vie peut basculer en un instant : elle aurait dût réfléchir à deux fois avant de gifler le grand Sirius Black.
1. Chapter one

Nouvelle fic, blaba, je vais pas m'étaler hein (:

C'est une Sirius Black x OC. Pour une résumé un peu plus large :_ Berlioz est la fille invisible par excellence, que personne ne remarque. Sa vie oscille entre une meilleure amie un peu névrosée et qui aime être sous les feux des projecteurs et Alfie, jeune homme simple et gentil. Il n'ya qu'une personne qui attire son regard : Mr Fear, professeur d'astronomie. Le reste, Berlioz s'en fiche et reste une spectatrice muette. Et elle le serait resté, éternellement dans les coulisses de Poudlard, si elle n'avait pas tourné en ridicule l'un des Maraudeurs ... Ah que la vie devient moins facile !_

**DISCLAIMER (qui concerne toute la fanfiction dans on intégralité) : TOUT APPARTIENT A J.K. ROWLING, JE NE FAIS QUE LUI EMPRUNTER LE MONDE QU'ELLE A CRÉER ET CE QU'IL CONTIENT. **_Seuls m'appartiennent Berlioz, Alfie, Eléonore et quelques autres allumés qui traînent dans les chapitres. Vous les reconnaîtrez._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Souvent, je me dis qu'en étant un peu plus belle, intelligente ou charismatique, ma vie aurait prit un tournant différent. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, la routine incessante de la vie s'accordait parfaitement à moi. Enfermée dans le magnifique mais ennuyant château qu'est Poudlard, mon existence se résumait à deux choses : les récits des conquêtes d'Eléonore, ma meilleure amie, et mon obsession intarissable pour le professeur d'astronomie, Mr Fear. Voilà, c'était tout. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ça explique pas mal le fait qu'à Poudlard je sois totalement invisible. Qui se soucie de la fille qui passe son temps dans l'ombre d'Eléonore ? Personne. Si encore mon amour pour Mr Fear était connu, j'aurais été le centre des rumeurs pendant deux bonnes semaines, mais je suis discrète et personne ne fait attention à moi. Ca m'arrange bien, d'ailleurs, car il est hors de question que mon obsession soit révélée au grand jour. C'est mon jardin secret et personne ne le sait, pas même ma meilleure amie.

« Berlioz ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ? »

La mélodieuse voix de mon amie me sortit de ma rêverie et je me levai enfin de mon lit sur lequel j'étais depuis plus de cinq minutes. Berlioz, oui, c'est mon prénom. Une excentricité de ma mère folle de musique classique moldue et particulièrement d'un compositeur dont le nom était justement Berlioz. Inutile de dire que je déteste mon prénom et ma mère par extension, car après dix-sept années de recherches, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de surnom pour remplacer mon patronyme de naissance.

« Youhou, cours d'étude des moldus ! Qu'est ce que tu as ce matin ? T'es bizarre. »

Berlioz la bizarre. C'est tout ce que ma meilleure amie me laissait. Adorable de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, elle m'agaçait vraiment. J'étais jalouse d'elle et énervée de son comportement quelquefois mesquin à mon égard, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Les remarques qu'elle me faisait n'avaient pas pour but de me blesser, c'étaient des paroles en l'air. Et elle ne se rendait évidemment pas compte de l'effet que ça pouvait avoir sur moi car Eléonore avait toujours vécu sous les feux des projecteurs.

Après un dernier coup de brosse dans ma chevelure brune, je suivis Eléonore dans les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans notre magnifique salle commune aux couleurs rouge et or sans s'arrêter. Rouge et or. Gryffondor bien sûr. Ce choix m'avait étonné le soir de la répartition, mais j'avais appris par la suite que le Choipeau avait toujours de bonnes raisons pour justifier sa répartition. Quelque part au fond de moi je devais avoir le courage si propre aux Lions.

Sans grande surprise, j'arrivai en retard en cours d'étude des moldus. Eléonore m'avait quitté pour rejoindre son propre cours de divination, ayant pris des options différentes des miennes. J'eus évidemment droit à une remarque malgré mes excuses présentées. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, ce que je n'aimais pas, et mes joues prirent feu. Je m'assis ensuite à mon habituelle table située au milieu de la salle, à côté d'Alfie. Son vrai prénom, c'était Alfred, mais il n'aimait pas alors c'était devenu Alfie. Il était à Poufsouffle en sixième année, comme moi. Il m'offrit un sourire légèrement moqueur. Alfie était grand, mince, les cheveux châtains toujours en bataille et les yeux verts toujours légèrement ironiques. Il était mon ami, je crois. En tout cas, il m'aimait bien, c'était clair vu toutes les invitations à Pré Au Lard qu'il me proposait et que j'acceptais toujours avec joie. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit pendant que la prof s'excitait devant un aspirateur qu'elle avait amené pour illustrer son cours.

« Demain, tu viens avec moi à Pré Au Lard ? » souffla t-il en griffonnant distraitement sur sa feuille.

Ses invitations étaient systématiques depuis quatre mois. La première fois, c'était en septembre dernier et depuis, j'avais pris l'habitude. J'ignorais même pourquoi il continuait à me poser la question tellement il était évident pour moi que nous allions y aller ensemble. Avant lui, j'étais tout le temps contrainte d'aller à Pré Au Lard avec mes camarades de dortoir qui, je le savais, ne m'appréciaient que moyennement. Eléonore m'abandonnait toujours lors de ces sorties car elle avait systématiquement rendez-vous avec un garçon. Et j'avais le droit au compte-rendu de ces sorties en détails le soir, si bien que je savais qu'elle voyait souvent les mêmes garçons lors de ses sorties.

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il répondit à mon sourire puis nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot du reste du cours. En sortant, je lui murmurai juste un vague "à plus tard" puis filai vers mon cours de métamorphose. Je me retrouvai assise à côté d'Eléonore qui me parla de son cours précédent pendant que l'on essayait de transformer un cure dent en chaton :

« Je suis arrivée en retard et la place à côté de Synthia était prise. Je me suis donc assise à côté de McNeil. Ce qui est amusant c'est que depuis notre première année, il me traite de traînée, donc il n'a pas eut l'air particulièrement ravi de me voir arriver à côté de lui. J'ai voulu le provoquer un peu et j'ai mis ma main sur sa cuisse, mais il n'a rien dit ! Pendant une heure je lui ai caressé la jambe et il ne m'a pas repoussée ! Je devrais peut être reconsidérer notre relation en fait... »

C'était toujours comme ça : elle, me racontant ses histoires, moi, l'écoutant sans dire un mot. Ça marchait bien comme ça. Et puis, je vivais un peu par procuration à travers elle. La seule histoire que j'avais eu avec un garçon, c'était l'année passée et ça avait duré seulement une semaine. Il m'avait quittée sans raison et à chaque fois que l'on se croisait dans les couloirs après ça, on s'ignorait. Alors forcément, entendre les magnifiques épopées d'Eléonore me faisait rêver. Et je sais que ça aurait fait rêver n'importe quelle fille à Poudlard. Eléonore était l'une des seules filles à Poudlard qui n'était pas dérangée par le fait d'avoir deux liaisons en même temps et de se faire traiter de traînée pour ça. Elle s'en fichait. Et c'était souvent les autres filles qui la traitaient ainsi, les garçons résistant peu à son charme. Il faut dire que ma meilleure amie était belle aussi, dans le genre bien stéréotypée : grande, mince, blonde, yeux bleus et bouche pulpeuse. Un fantasme vivant pour beaucoup, certaines filles incluses.

« Miss Kellen, un cure dent avec des poils ne remplace pas un chaton, vous savez. » remarqua la prof de métamorphose.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cure dent qui, curieusement, avait un petit duvet gris l'entourant. Je poussai un soupir, résignée par mon faible talent dans cette matière. Heureusement, Eléonore était encore plus nulle que moi, ce qui me rassurait. Son cure dent avait prit feu.

Après la métamorphose, c'était le déjeuner. Nous nous joignîmes à la horde d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle et je retrouvai Alfie parmi eux. On parla un peu et je finis par lui demander si nous pouvions manger ensemble, ce qu'il accepte. Habituellement, Eléonore et moi mangions avec d'autres élèves de Gryffondor que nous connaissions, mais je préférais la compagnie d'Alfie, plus changeante. Ma meilleure amie choisit notre compagnie et l'on s'installa tout les trois à la table des Lions. Alfie et Eléonore ne s'étaient jamais parlé auparavant vu que je le voyais à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là. Et, à mon grand désarroi, je me rendis compte qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle lui lança des regards suggestifs et lui fit des sous-entendus pendant tout le repas. Lui resta poli mais ne montra pas grand intérêt autre qu'amical. Cela me rassura car je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que ma blonde amie me vole l'une des seules personnes qui s'intéressait à moi et savait que j'existais. Et puis, avec qui aurais-je passé mes sorties à Pré Au Lard ? C'était un comportement égoïste, je le savais, mais Eléonore avait déjà beaucoup plus que moi, elle n'était pas obligé de monopoliser mes amies en plus de cela.

« Hey Berling, pour deux gallions, j'te file des lunettes pour voir à travers les murs ! »

Je me tournai à droite en reposant mon verre de jus de citrouille sur ma table et jetai un regard fatigué au Gryffondor. Il s'appelait Kyle, était en quatrième année et son passe-temps favori était d'arnaquer les gens en vendant de faux gadgets magiques. Il m'avait eue trois fois l'année dernière mais continuait de me proposer des trucs à vendre, pensant sûrement que je me ferais avoir une quatrième fois. Il n'aimait pas mon prénom et préférait m'appeler Berling pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Kyle, c'est la sixième fois aujourd'hui... » Réprimanda une voix féminine.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ça ne pouvait être que Lily Evans, septième année à Gryffondor, préfète-en-chef. Elle n'aimait pas le trafic de Kyle - je soupçonnais qu'elle s'était faite avoir elle aussi - et était constamment sur son dos. Elle était un peu rabat-joie mais très gentille. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler vraiment puisqu'elle était comme les autres et ne faisait pas attention à moi mais, quelquefois, elle m'était venue en aide dans la salle commune lorsque je galérais sur mon devoir de métamorphose, même si je ne lui avais rien demandé. Comme tous les autres, elle ignorait mon nom et je doutais même franchement qu'elle se souvienne de mon visage. Je me fondais dans la masse avec ma masse de cheveux bruns, mes yeux noisette et ma petite taille. Une fille comme il y en avait tant.

Après le repas, Alfie nous quitta pour aller à son propre cours alors que nous nous dirigions vers la tour d'astronomie. Je feignais une indifférence totale mais, je marchais plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, un sourire planté sur le visage et Eléonore me reprocha ma pressante envie d'aller en cours. Elle rigolait bien sûr, ignorant tout pour Mr Fear et les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi mais, sur le coup, je fus gênée. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas observatrice.

Le cours se dirigeant au milieu de la journée, nous ne faisions évidemment pas d'observation du ciel. Nous devions simplement faire une carte des constellations observées la semaine précédente. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça, mais j'étais douée et surtout motivée. Néanmoins, me laissant distraire par la vision qui s'offrait à moi, je me mélangeai les pinceaux et Mr Fear vint à mon secours. Il m'expliqua où je m'étais trompée mais, son visage se trouvant à une trentaine de centimètres seulement du mien, je ne compris rien à ce qu'il disait. Je me forçai à le regarder des les yeux, ses yeux si magnifiquement bleus, mais mon regard se baissait souvent sur ses lèvres appétissantes, illustration parfaite de la tentation. J'eus l'envie folle de l'embrasser, de faire comme dans les histoires que me racontaient Eléonore mais, le courage me manqua. De puis, bien qu'obsédée et perdant mes moyens en sa présence, je n'oubliais pas que nous nous trouvions dans une salle remplie d'élèves et que si je le faisais, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Mr Fear remarqua sûrement mes regards répétitifs sur sa bouche puisqu'il se stoppa dans son explication et passa à la table suivante. Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour l'observer. De là, je ne voyais que sa tignasse blonde emmêlée, sa chemise blanche lui arrivant aux coudes, l'un de ses bras dans son dos recouvert d'un fin duvet de poils blonds et puis, forcément, plus bas que dos. Gênée par les images agréables qui s'imposaient à moi, je fus obligée de me concentrer totalement sur ma carte pour faire abstraction de lui. Il ne revint pas me voir de tout le cours. Naturellement, je fus la dernière à partir, mais il ne m'accorda pas un regard et cela me brisa le coeur.

Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de me plaindre intérieurement puisqu'Eléonore m'entraîna dans une conversation sur les derniers potins qui circulaient à Poudlard. J'appris ainsi que Adam avait trompé Shili, qu'Emma et Scarlett s'étaient disputées pour de l'argent, que Sirius avait quitté Kaya alors que leur histoire paraissait plus sérieuse que celles qu'il avait eut avant, que Rosie fantasmait sur Lily et tout un tas d'histoires dans le même genre, peu intéressantes mais divertissantes.

Notre heure de pause entre l'astronomie et les potions passa assez vite et nous quittâmes donc le calme reposant de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour une fois à peu près vide afin de rejoindre les cachots. Les potions, c'était comme l'étude des moldus, j'avais pris pour avoir de bonnes notes. Néanmoins, le niveau de cette année était plus élevé et je galérais donc depuis trois mois, même si j'arrivais à m'en sortir. Eléonore avait elle continué cette matière car elle l'adorait, et elle était même particulièrement douée. D'ailleurs, le professeur de Potions, Slughorn, l'invitait à chaque fois dans son club stupide. Moi, je n'avais évidemment pas le droit à ces invitations : je n'étais pas douée en potions, fille de famille moyenne et inconnue par la quasi-totalité des élèves. Je n'étais pas parmi ses élèves favoris et il s'intéressait rarement à moi. La seule fois où il avait parut heureux de m'avoir comme élève, c'était quand j'avais fait un philtre d'amour, qui était le plus réussi de la classe et le meilleur dans sa catégorie qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps, malgré ses élèves nettement plus doués que moi. J'étais peut être plus inspirée qu'eux.

Pendant le cours, Eléonore ne m'adressa pas la parole. C'était le seul cours où elle était parfaitement concentrée et ne parlait jamais. Je restai donc silencieuse moi aussi car je n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler, les autres ne me connaissant pas et ne voulant apparemment pas se lier d'amitié. C'était ennuyant, mais je devais admettre qu'au moins ça me permettait de ne pas rater totalement les potions que j'entreprenais, même si mon niveau était le plus bas de la classe. D'ailleurs, ça contredisait les idées que la plupart des gens avaient sur moi. On me pensait coincée, soumise, sérieuse, stupide quand il ne s'agissait pas de domaine scolaire et ennuyante. Si j'avais été ainsi, j'aurais été la première de la classe.

Ma potion Goutte du Mort Vivant ne fut pas désastreuse et je réussis à obtenir un E. Cela me mis du baume au cœur et me permis d'oublier un peu Mr Fear. Je savais que je ne devais pas penser à lui comme ça, que c'était mon professeur, que c'était mal, que c'était malsain mais, c'était plus fort que moi. Il était tout ce que j'attendais chez un garçon et il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. J'avais seize ans et il ne devait pas en avoir trente. On devait avoir environ douze ans d'écart, ce n'était pas énorme et insurmontable. Il fallait juste attendre que je quitte cette école pour que notre relation devienne possible sans prendre le risque qu'il ne se fasse virer. Et il fallait aussi que je lui plaise bien sûr, ce qui n'allait pas forcément être facile. Je n'étais pas comme Eléonore, si belle et lumineuse. Je n'étais pas laide non plus, juste banale, me fondant dans la masse sans le vouloir. Et sortir du lot n'était pas franchement tâche facile, surtout que je n'aimais pas être le centre exclusif d'attention.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu avoir un E ! Je n'ai eut qu'un A ! » s'énerva Eléonore en sortant.

Elle ne se fâchait jamais sur ses notes habituellement, elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais un A faisait baisser sa moyenne et elle tenait réellement à être la meilleure. De plus, elle n'appréciait pas que j'ai de meilleures notes en potions, étant la dernière de la classe. Je dus donc supporter sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Une fois assise pour le dîner, elle ferma son clapet et observa les élèves aux alentours avec un air mauvais. Quand Eléonore était fâchée, il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Nos camarades de dortoir s'installèrent à côté de nous et je pus parler avec elles même si elles préféraient manifestement ne discuter qu'entre elles. Mais j'y étais habituée, c'était toujours ainsi quand nous allions à Pré Au Lard toutes ensembles au cours des années précédentes.

Mon repas fut englouti en quinze minutes et Eléonore avait à peine touché à son assiette, ce qui nous fit quitter la table avant tout le monde. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, nous croisâmes les Maraudeurs, quatre Gryffondor d'une année supérieure qui allaient manger. J'entendis des bribes de conversation alors qu'ils arrivaient face à nous.

« Je vous dis que mon histoire avec Kaya n'avait rien de sérieux ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux, un grand dadais aux cheveux bruns et l'air aristocratique que j'identifiai comme Sirius Black.

Sirius Black ou le tombeur de ses dames. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il sortait avec une fille différente toutes les semaines, mais il n'allait sans doute pas rester célibataire très longtemps. Et les filles résistaient peu à son charme, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il faut dire qu'il était beau, vraiment très beau. Et l'air mystérieux que donnaient ses yeux gris le rendait plus attrayant encore. Mais, il n'était pas vraiment mon genre et était de toute façon bien trop populaire pour moi.

« Allez, admets-le ! T'étais amoureux d'elle, ce n'est pas un drame ! » s'esclaffa l'un de ses amis, James Potter.

Sirius prit l'air contrarié.

« Ah oui, tu crois ? » fit-il d'un ton énervé.

Son regard se posa sur moi et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, il s'était avancé vers moi et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec brutalité sur les miennes. Je restai figée pendant une seconde. Sirius Black m'embrassait, moi, devant tout le monde. La petite Berlioz inexistante. Devant Mr Fear. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour qui me prenait-il ? Effarée, je me reculai moins d'une seconde plus tard et ma main s'abattit sur sa joue, faisant un grand bruit. Les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas regardé la scène nous fixaient maintenant. La Grande Salle entière nous fixait, professeurs y comprit. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée et je regardai Sirius. Il s'était reculé, avait l'air profondément choqué et me fusillait du regard. J'oubliais qu'on ne giflait pas Sirius Black lorsqu'il nous embrassait. Surtout pas devant tout le monde. Surtout pas lorsqu'on était invisible. Surtout pas lorsqu'on souhaitait avoir une petite vie tranquille. C'était la seule chose à ne pas faire dans ce château : humilier un Maraudeur. Et c'était précisément ce que je venais de faire.


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPITRE PREMIER ;; ALFIE**

La seule solution possible et logique était bien sûr la fuite. Bousculant Potter, je me précipitai en courant vers les portes de la Grande Salle. J'étais morte de honte, littéralement. Mes jambes me semblaient en coton mais, avec l'adrénaline, je dût recevoir une force extraordinaire car, en à peine trois minutes, je réussit à atteinte la salle commune or, il fallait quand même emprunter sept immenses escaliers, deux passages secret et huit couloirs pour y parvenir. Sitôt arrivée dans le dortoir, je me précipitais dans mon lit où je m'écroulais. Malgré mes efforts pour les contenir, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je pleurai comme une enfant. J'entendis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et se fermer et Eléonore apparut auprès de moi. Elle s'assit sur le lit, sans dire un mot, et se contenta de me caresser les cheveux et le dos. C'était pour ça que j'aimais Eléonore. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens, elle prenait soin de moi. On passa peut être près d'une demi-heure comme ça puis finalement, je consentis à relever la tête de l'oreiller et à lui parler.

« Je suis désolée Léo, j'ai tellement honte. Réagir comme ça .. »

La honte me tuait, littéralement. Tout le monde m'avait vu repousser celui qui était sûrement le plus beau garçon de Poudlard alors qu'il avait daigné me regarder et m'embrasser, moi, parmi toutes les filles présentes. Et qui plus est, je m'étais enfuit en courant après. Je savais que demain je serais le centre d'attention des commères et le sujet principal des rumeurs. Et je savais déjà ce qui se dirait sur moi pour expliquer mon rejet. J'étais soit la fille la plus coincée du monde entier soit totalement folle ou lesbienne. En bref, tout ce qui se dirait ne serait pas pour me flatter, bien au contraire. Et savoir que j'allais sortir de l'ombre pour revêtir toutes sortes de casquettes peut flatteuses me donnait envie de creuser un trou et de m'y planquer jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Mr Fear allait forcément entendre ces rumeurs, les professeurs savaient tout. Alfie allait aussi être au courant et m'éviterait peut être pour ne pas être vu avec la risée de l'école, tirant un trait sur nos sorties à Pré Au Lard. Mes camarades de dortoir ne voudraient plus du tout m'adresser la parole et les rares amis que j'avais dans ce château me tourneraient probablement le dos. Je fis part de toutes ces craintes à Eléonore, hormis celle concernant Mr Fear, naturellement. A mon grand étonnement, elle se mit à rire.

« Voyons Berlioz, tu dramatises beaucoup trop ! Oh bien sûr, tu vas devoir de sales rumeurs sur toi mais, beaucoup moins que ce que tu crois. Même si les Maraudeurs sont très appréciés, je suis persuadée que la plus grande majorité des élèves t'admire pour avoir rabattu le caquet à l'un d'eux. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un les remet à leur place. »

Je fis une moue dubitative. Ce que me disait Eléonore me rassurait mais, je ne voulais pas avoir trop d'espoir et être déçue le lendemain en m'apercevant que ce que j'avais envisagé se produisait. Je n'étais pas pessimiste, loin de là mais, je préférerais ne pas me faire trop d'idées et espérer, ce qui m'évitait d'être déçue. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Eléonore prit les choses en main.

« Les filles arrivent. Fais semblant de dormir, je m'occupe de tout. » Murmura t-elle en fermant les rideaux de mon lit.

Je me glissais sous les couettes, même si j'étais toujours habillée avec mon uniforme et prêtait l'oreille à ce qui se disait autour de moi. J'entendis d'abord la voix de Bonnie, la plus grande commère du château demander des détails à Eléonore. Elle voulait savoir si je sortais avec Sirius, pourquoi il m'avait embrassé, pourquoi je l'avais repoussé et tout un tas de questions du même genre. Je n'etendis pas ce que leur répondit ma meilleure amie car le sommeil me gagna.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je fus convaincue d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Sirius Black qui m'embrassait ? Si je n'avais pas eut un minimum d'amour propre, je crois que j'aurais été prise d'un fou rire. C'était si peu plausible. Je ne lui avait jamais parlé et il ignorait mon existence, comme les trois quart de la population de Poudlard, sachant que l'autre quart comprenait aussi les professeurs. C'était pathétique et je me demandais quel était le sens caché de ce rêve. Voulais-je me faire embrasser par Sirius Black ? Ou essayer de rendre Mr Fear jaloux, si tant que c'était possible ? Non, rien de tout cela. Peut être que mon rêve n'avait pas de sens caché. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me levais donc de mon lit et remarquais un détail gênant ; je portais mon uniforme. Rien de très exceptionnel là dedans, ça m'étais déjà arrivé mais, cela me donna une horrible sensation. Dans mon rêve, je m'étais aussi couché avec mon uniforme, la coïncidence était franchement désagréable. J'essayerais désespérément de lisser les plis de ma chemise froissée quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Eléonore en sortit, tout fraîche, ses boucles blondes et ses lèvres roses la faisant ressembler à une véritable princesse.

« Je pensais que tu allais passer la journée enfermée dans le dortoir, je suis contente que tu sois debout. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que personne de t'embêteras à propos du baiser avec Sirius hier. » Dit-elle d'un ton léger en ouvrant un bouton de plus au décolleté de son chemisier.

...

L'expression « être sur le cul » prit tout son sens à la suite des paroles de ma blonde amie. Au sens propre comme au figuré puisque mes jambes lâchèrent et je retombais mollement sur mon lit. Ca s'était vraiment passé alors. Le baiser et la gifle, ça s'étaient produit. La honte m'envahis de nouveau et je me pris la tête dans les mains.

« Tu te prends trop la tête Berlioz. Et Alfie t'attends devant la salle commune depuis vingt minutes. Je lui ait dit que tu viendrais sûrement pas mais, je crois qu'il y est encore. » M'informa t-elle.

Alfie, je l'avais complètement oublié ! La sortie à Pré Au Lard ! Mais, ce n'était pas déjà l'heure si ? Sûrement que si. Il était donc aux alentours de treize heures et j'avais dût dormir environ seize heures d'affilés. Au moins j'étais assez reposée pour affronter l'horrible journée qui se présentait. Je fis aussi vite que possible pour enlever mon uniforme, enfiler des vêtements au hasard et me coiffer. Mais ma meilleure amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Mon vieux jean et ma chemise verte ne lui plaisait pas. J'eus beau lui répéter que ce n'était qu'avec Alfie que j'avais rendez-vous, elle s'entêta à vouloir me faire enfiler quelques uns de ses vêtements à elle. Sachant que je perdrais plus de temps à la faire changer d'avis qu'à faire ce qu'elle voulut, je rendis les armes et me changeait une nouvelle fois. Je fus donc habillée avec une belle robe en laine et des collants épais. Ce n'était pas exactement la tenue idéale pour un mois de décembre mais, Eléonore me certifia que j'étais très belle ainsi et que, plus j'aurais confiance en moi, moins les rumeurs m'atteindraient. J'ignorais si je devais me fier à sa ridicule étude psychologique ou non mais, j'imaginais qu'elle devait mieux connaître cela que moi. En plus, elle me prêta son écharpe et ses gants.

Je dévalais les escaliers et traversais la salle commune presque en courant, craignant d'y croiser les Maraudeurs. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et sitôt dans le couloir, j'aperçus Alfie assit contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Je le saluais d'un sourire auquel il répondit puis, il se leva.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. »

Il chassa mon excuse d'un geste agacé de la main.

« On y va ? » Proposa t-il d'un air que j'eus du mal à définir.

Pendant un instant, j'imaginais que mes craintes étaient fondées, que Alfie avait maintenant honte d'être vu en ma compagnie et qu'il souhaitait cesser tout lien d'amitié avec moi. Mais, il ne prononça pas un mot et son silence me rassura. Si il avait voulut mettre fin à notre amitié, le faire dans un couloir de Poudlard était très simple, il n'était pas obligé de m'emmener à Pré Au Lard pour le faire. Son air contrit, las et hésitant venait donc d'une autre raison que j'ignorais. Avait-elle seulement un rapport avec moi ? Je n'étais pas assez égocentrique pour le penser et pas assez maladroite pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Au bout d'un moment, arrivé à mi chemin entre Poudlard et Pré Au Lard, le silence qui durait depuis le septième étage du château devint pesant. Je me décidais à briser la glace mais, Alfie me devança.

« Hier avec Black, c'était assez étrange tu sais. Pourquoi il t'as embrassé devant tout le monde ? Vous sortez ensembles ? » Demanda t-il.

De gêne, je m'arrêtais sur le sentir, provoquant l'impatience d'un couple qui se trouvait juste derrière nous et nous doubla. Je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer la situation à mon ami, surtout que j'avais honte. Très honte. Néanmoins, il me regardait dans l'attente d'une réponse et, il aurait été malpoli d'éluder sa question, surtout qu'il aurait pu le prendre mal.

« Non, on est pas ensembles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé. D'après les bribes de conversation que j'ai entendu, il est possible que c'était pour prouver qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kaya, la Serdaigle, tu vois de qui il s'agit ? Et, je l'ai repoussé parce que je n'en voulais pas de ce baiser. Sirius n'est vraiment pas mon genre, trop sûr de lui. Et puis, il se servait juste de moi, ce n'est pas franchement ce dont on rêve quand on se fait embrasser par surprise non ? Et, quand j'ai vu que tout le monde nous regardait, j'ai paniqué et j'ai préféré partir. Le fameux courage des Gryffondors n'est plus ce qu'il était je présume. Je n'aime vraiment pas être le centre d'attention. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alfie se moque de moi ou fasse une remarque pour me taquiner comme il en avait l'habitude mais, il se tut une fois de plus. Son silence m'étonna franchement, il était le genre Poufsouffle bavard et amusant, qui ne tenait jamais en place. Peut être qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. En tout cas, je fus quelque part soulagée de son silence. Je venais de lui avouer quelque chose que je n'avais jamais dit à voix haute. Mes proches s'en doutaient, me connaissant bien mais, jamais je n'avais fait cet aveu : je haïssais littéralement être le centre de l'attention générale. C'était sûrement stupide, tout le monde rêvait d'être populaire d'après les magazines, ragots et autres conneries du même genre mais pour moi, être vue et regardée par tout le monde s'apparentait plus à une punition. Peut être que j'avais peur de l'humiliation. C'était tout à fait probable, étant petite je m'étais ridiculisée en public plus d'une fois, jusqu'à mes huit ans, l'âge où j'avais gagné de l'amour-propre. Ma première humiliation remontait à mon spectacle d'école moldue primaire. J'avais insisté auprès du dirigeant du spectacle pour pouvoir chanter une chanson au début. Il avait accepté et convaincue de ma belle voix, j'étais montée sur scène et avait entonné les paroles d'une chanson dont je ne me souvenais plus. Je me souviens par contre parfaitement des rires moqueurs des autres gamins et des cris de certaines personnes pour que cesse, je cite, le «massacre auditif». J'avais pleuré sur scène, devant une cinquantaine de personnes. A cette humiliation suivaient d'autres, parmi lesquelles mes deux chutes d'affilées dans la cantine, mon nez resté colorié en noir une journée sans que je m'en rende compte et mon pantalon qui s'était déchiré devant toute ma classe. Tout cela n'avait rien de traumatisant mis à part mais, après une liste assez conséquente, j'avais préféré resté dans l'ombre. Et à vrai dire, ça n'avait pas été difficile de le faire, n'ayant aucun moyen d'entrer dans la lumière.

Je fus stoppé dans ma réflexion par la main chaude d'Alfie qui vint entourer mon poignet. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il voulait me tirer quelque part afin de me faire éviter quelqu'un - Sirius par exemple - mais, après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, je remarquais que nous étions toujours seuls. Et toujours sur le chemin menant à Pré Au Lard, entouré d'arbres. Aucune raison d'agir comme il le faisait donc. Je me retournais vers lui l'air vaguement interrogateur mais Alfie regardait droit devant lui, évitant sûrement mon regard. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander une explication quand à cette réaction, sa main glissa sur mon poignet et atterrit dans la mienne. Ses doigts entrelacèrent les miens. Ma peau froide se réchauffa contre la sienne, plus chaude. Je fus très surprise mais surtout, j'ignorais quelle était la démarche à adopter. Alfie voyait-il dans ce geste quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié ou pas ? Parce qu'il était seulement mon ami, c'était clair alors, qu'il s'imagine des choses me gênait. Mais, me rappelant qu'Eléonore avait parfois ce geste avec moi sans qu'il soit ambigu, juste affectueux et amical, je choisis de le prendre comme tel. Des amis se tenaient parfois la main et même si certains trouvaient que cela cachait quelque chose, je m'en moquais. D'ailleurs, je préférais nettement que les rumeurs circulant sur moi abordent un côté romantique de mon amitié avec Alfie plutôt que de répéter sans cesse la scène de la vieille avec le pauvre Sirius.

Nous marchions lentement et dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin dans la grande rue de Pré Au Lard puis devant les Trois Balais. Pour ouvrir la porte, Alfie fut forcé de lâcher ma main et j'en fus soulagée. Certes, je n'avais rien contre ce genre de geste mais, le contact prolongé me gênait. Je mis donc aussitôt mes deux mains dans les poches de ma veste et pénétrait dans le pub. Il y avait des dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard, les Trois Balais étant certainement l'endroit le plus apprécié dans le village sorcier. Il restait deux petites tables libres dans le fond et nous nous installâmes à l'une d'elle. J'avais à peine la place de respirer, écrasée entre le mur et la table. Alfie arriva un peu après moi, ayant été passer commande de deux Bieuraubeurres qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le sujet de conversation se porta sur les cours et autres thèmes variés sans réelle importance.

La Bieuraubeurre terminée, nous allâmes trainer vers le coin de la cabane interdite. Ce n'était pas pour la paysage que nous venions ici mais, pour la tranquillité. C'était en effet une rue assez éloignée des autres et, elle n'était pas encerclée de bâtiments de chaque côté. A droite de la rue, c'était une succession de petites maisonnées pour les logements et à gauche, c'était un très grand terrain au milieu duquel trônait la cabane interdite, dominante et menaçante. Comme beaucoup, le mystère de cette cabane m'avait toujours fascinée mais, jamais je n'avais imaginé m'y rendre pour découvrir quel secret elle cachait. Je croyais à la théorie des esprits frappeurs colériques et amers du coup, aller fourrer mon nez là dedans ne me tentait pas.

Alfie s'assit sur un rebord de mur en pierre et je le rejoignis. Le silence était réapparut entre nous et je n'avais pour le moment aucune envie de le briser. Ça faisait du bien parfois de se retrouver dans une bulle avec ses amis. Il fixait le sentier à droite, je fixais le sentier à gauche. On était séparés par un bon mètre de distance et pourtant, je le sentais tout près de moi. Je savais que j'aurais eut l'air ridicule si j'avais faite cette réflexion à voix haute alors, je préférais la garder pour moi.

A mon grand étonnement, je vis se diriger passer devant nous Kyle, mon arnaqueur préféré en compagnie de Kaya, l'ex petite amie de Sirius. Ils formaient un duo assez étonnant : Kaya était en septième année, ils avaient donc trois ans d'écart. Pourtant, malgré cela, Kyle égalisait sa blonde camarade. Il était grand et Kaya était petite, ça s'équilibrait. Pourtant, les voir ensembles était une chose surprenante. Kyle ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, qu'il jugeait trop superficielle et plus d'une fois Kaya m'avait parut hautaine, sûre d'elle avec son blason de Serdaigle trônant sur sa poitrine. Je n'avais jamais eut connaissance d'un quelconque lien entre eux. C'était comme imaginer Eléonore devenir la meilleure amie de Noah McNeil. Quoique, après l'épisode qu'elle m'avait raconté entre eux la veille, ça n'aurait pas dût être si étonnant que ça.

« Kaya je ne te comprends vraiment pas. L'âge n'a pas d'importance et je ne suis plus un gamin .. » Marmonnais Kyle en prenant la demoiselle par la taille.

Elle se déroba et son regard croisa le mien. Bien qu'elle fut à pus de trois mètres, je la sentis se crisper mais, dans sa belle arrogance, elle continua son chemin. Kyle remarqua ses yeux posés sur moi, me jeta un bref coup d'oeil et se retourna vers elle.

« Sirius est avec Berling maintenant, tu peux passer à autre chose. » Continua t-il.

Il baissait la voix mais j'entendais tout. J'avais avantage d'avoir une ouïe très fine et même si je n'étais pas la personne la plus curieuse de la terre, je n'étais pas du genre à me boucher les oreilles quand une conversation privée se déroulait non loin. Kaya lâcha mon regard et passa devant moi, suivit de Kyle.

« On a rompu seulement hier, laisses-moi un peu de temps. » Murmura la blondinette.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis car les deux compères s'éloignèrent, gardant visiblement le silence. Je posais mes yeux sur Alfie qui s'était prit la tête entre les mains, légèrement courbé. Surprise par ce geste, je me levais et me plaçais juste devant lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de mon ami d'agir ainsi, d'avoir l'air si hésitant et triste. Il n'avait pas l'air déprimé pour autant mais, il avait perdu tout enthousiasme et joie. Était-ce une simple perte d'énergie ou est-ce qu'il se cachait autre chose derrière cela ? Je voulais le savoir et l'aider à aller mieux si c'était en mon pouvoir. Je m'accroupis à moitié afin que mon visage arrive à hauteur du sien et posait mes mains sur ses genoux. Alfie releva la tête et son regard s'accrocha au mien.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Alfie ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. »

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes, l'air grave. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait me révéler sur ses parents étaient morts, qu'il s'était découvert une maladie incurable ou quelque chose dans le même genre, dramatique et grave. Mais, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, près de mon cou et il se pencha vers moi, l'air indécis. La surprise me paralysa pendant une seconde. Le temps nécessaire à Alfie pour avancer son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et s'y posèrent avec délicatesse. Je me reculais précipitamment, le visage rougit par la gêne, colère et autres sentiments. Alfie venait de m'embrasser - si tant qu'on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami même, venait de m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui en découlait ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Tout devint confus et je me relevais tant bien que mal alors qu'Alfie avait reprit sa position précédente, c'est à dire la tête dans les mains. C'était donc ça qui le perturbait tant ? Alfie était ... attiré par moi ? J'eus un hocquet d'étonnement.

« Alfie c'est ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne veux pas ... » Commençais-je.

Je m'interrompis, le Pousouffle venant de se lever à son tour. Il me fit face, un demi sourire triste planté sur le visage.

« C'est pas grave Berlioz, c'est pas grave. Je comprends. Mais, je préfère rentrer seul au château d'accord ? » Dit-il.

Je gardais le silence et Alfie passa à côté de moi puis s'éloigna. Je ne cherchais pas à le retenir, j'étais trop perturbée pour cela. J'ignorais comment allaient être les choses à présent et ça m'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'il allait garder ses distances avec moi ? Serais-je gênée en sa présence ? Je me sentais aussi mal pour lui, à cause de moi. J'aurais aimé être attiré par lui, être amoureuse de lui mais, ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais eut une brève attirance au départ mais, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps, il était devenu trop cher à mes yeux. C'était mon ami, rien de plus. Il ne devait pas être plus. Ca aurait été si dommage de briser une telle amitié. Il comptait trop à mes yeux pour que je puisse envisager la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse qui pouvait finir en échec et aboutir à une haine féroce entre nous deux.

Un soupir m'échappa et je nichais mon nez dans l'écharpe d'Eléonore. Sentir l'odeur de ma meilleure amie me réconforta, j'aurais souhaiter qu'elle soit là, maintenant, avec moi. Mais, je ne pourrais lui parler d'Alfie qu'une fois au château, quand elle serait rentré. Je me décidais à retourner à Poudlard mué par un espoir soudain. Peut être le rendez-vous de Léo s'était-il écourté. Je me retournais donc et relevais la tête. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Sirius Black se tenait face à moi.


	3. Chapter three

**CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME ;; ELÉONORE**

Se faire embrasser par surprise par deux garçons différents en deux jours, j'imaginais que c'était un fantasme féminin très courant. Moi même, il m'était arrivé d'en rêver. Mais, ayant tenté l'expérience, je pouvais maintenant certifier que ce n'était pas aussi plaisant que ça. Ou alors, je n'avais réellement pas de chances car, les deux fois, l'essai n'avait pas été concluant. Le premier baiser était une sorte d'alibi pour celui qui me l'avait donné, à savoir Sirius Black et le second était le témoignage d'un amour inavoué pour celui que j'imaginais mon meilleur ami, Alfie. En réalité, tout ce temps là, il n'avait attendu qu'une chose de moi. C'était assez flatteur mais vexant en même temps.

« Berlioz, c'est bien ça ?»

Je retombais brutalement à la réalité et mes yeux accrochèrent ceux de Sirius. Je l'avais toujours imaginé comme un gars un peu lourd mais, sympathique et facile à vivre. Mais, j'hésitais sur le coup à confirmer mon opinion ou non. Il portait un masque d'indifférence qui m'effrayait presque. Seul son regard le trahissait. Sirius avait un regard amical et doux, malgré la froideur de ses iris grises.

« Effectivement. Écoutes, pour hier, je suis désolée. Pour la gifle. » Soufflais-je.

La moindre des choses était de s'excuser pour mon geste. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir commis vu la situation dans laquelle cela s'était déroulée mais la politesse voulait que je le fasse. Et j'étais une fille bien éduquée et obéissante. Lui, pas. Il me jeta un regard agacé.

« Tu sais gamine ... » Commença t-il.

L'air hautain et supérieur qu'il prit m'énerva d'un coup. Gamine ? Je n'avais qu'un an de moins que lui ! Et encore, c'était sûrement que quelques mois.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Je suis plus une enfant, ou une gamine depuis bien longtemps. » Fis-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Son visage se fit dur. Sirius n'était pas un gars méchant, je le savais très bien pour l'avoir côtoyé discrètement toutes ces années. Il était même sympathique, sociable et généreux. Mais l'une de ses facettes qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de préserver, c'était son orgueil. Il ne supportait pas d'être blessé dans sa fierté, trop arrogant pour se voir descendre d'un cran de l'échelle. Le fait que je lui réponde de la sorte ne lui avait pas plu. Peut être n'avait-il même pas fait exprès d'utiliser ce mot pour me désigner mais c'était là une façon de me rabaisser et moi aussi j'avais ma fierté. L'orgueil du Lion sûrement Ou le Choc des Titans, ça marchait aussi.

Je m'attendais à tout : une remarque bien sentie, un sort bien lancé ou même une gifle bien marquée. Mais rien ne se passa, Sirius se contenta de me fixer puis de tourner les talons. Cela m'étonna. Mais, à bien y penser, je finis par me dire qu'il considérait sûrement que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. J'aimais mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'il me réservait.

Sirius partit, je pouvais retourner à mon objectif premier, à savoir la recherche d'Eléonore. C'était l'histoire avec Alfie qui était au centre de mes préoccupations. Je repris donc le chemin menant à Poudlard, seule. Devant moi se trouvait Kaya. Elle aussi était seule, elle avait sûrement réussit à se débarrasser de Kyle. Tout le chemin, je passais mon temps à me demander si je devais aussi m'excuser auprès d'elle, même si je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Peut être qu'elle aussi croyait à mon couple avec Sirius et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'être la garce qui s'était jeté sur lui alors que sa rupture avec Kaya datait de quelques heures à peine. D'un autre côté, c'était Sirius qui m'avait embrassé, pas l'inverse et quand il l'avait fait, il n'était plus avec Kaya. Donc techniquement, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. En plus, elle risquait de me prendre pour une folle qui je m'embrouillais devant elle avec ces explications. Le silence était donc la meilleure solution.

Arrivée au château, je me dirigeais bien sûr vers la tour des Gryffondors, en empruntant quelques passages secret de ma connaissance. Dans l'un d'eux, je croisais Mr Fear qui allait, semble t-il, faire un tour à Pré Au Lard également. Il me salua et m'adressa un petit sourire qui eut le don de me mettre dans tout mes états. Si je l'embrassais, là, tout de suite, qui le saurait ? Lui bien sûr mais à qui irait-il raconter ça ? A moins qu'il ne se sente dans l'obligation de faire un rapport au directeur, pour éviter d'être accusé de détournement de mineur ou un truc dans le genre, auquel cas la honte se rabattrait sur moi. Et puis, deux baisers en si peu de temps avec deux personnes différentes, c'était bien assez, je voulais pas avoir l'air d'une traînée. Résolution prise, je continuais mon chemin, non sans jeter des regards par dessus mon épaule pour observer Mr Fear, plus particulièrement son adorable fessier. Hum.

Quand j'arrivais finalement dans le dortoir, ma meilleure amie ne s'y trouvait pas. Il y avait juste l'une de nos camarades de dortoir, Bonnie la commère. Cette dernière était allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond et lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle tira d'un coup brusque les rideaux, s'effaçant de mon champ de vision. Ça ne m'étonnait pas : si Bonnie adorait raconter tous les potins dans Poudlard, elle n'était pas stupide pour autant. Au contraire, je savais qu'elle avait un grand esprit de réflexion et de méditation, l'ayant surprise plusieurs fois dans cette même posture. Et on ne pouvait décidément pas passer des heures à réfléchir sur le pourquoi de la fin de telle relation ou quelque chose du même genre.

Je fis le minimum de bruit possible en enlevant ma robe et en enfilant mon habituel et confortable uniforme de Poudlard. Une fois cela fait, je fus tentée de m'allonger aussi sur mon lit mais par crainte de m'endormir, je préférais l'option salle commune. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'Eléonore me fonça dessus.

« Tu ne va pas me croire ! McNeil a ... »

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant mon air penaud puis m'attrapa le coude et me traîna de force dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Je dût m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'elle comprenne que notre dortoir n'était pas vide et que je n'avais aucune envie que Bonnie entende le récit de ma sortie à Pré Au Lard. Eléonore décida donc d'entrer dans un dortoir au hasard, celui des filles de troisième année si je ne me trompais pas. Heureusement, il était vide ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : aucun troisième année ne ratait la première sortie à Pré Au Lard, à moins d'être retenu de force à l'infirmerie. On s'installa sur l'un des lits, malgré le bordel qui y régnait, mêlant vêtements, morceaux de parchemins et paquet de chocogrenouilles. D'un regard, Léo m'invita à parler.

« Hum et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment raconter ça .. Comme toujours, je suis allée à Pré Au Lard avec Alfie. En bons amis, tout ça. Et, il m'a plus ou moins avoué qu'il était attiré par moi. » Racontais-je, gênée.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses venant de sa part, autant au niveau de ses paroles que de l'expression de son visage. Mais la réaction qu'elle eut m'étonna beaucoup. Eléonore se mit à rire. Elle se stoppa cependant en voyant mon air d'incompréhension.

« - Mais Berlioz, tout le monde sait ça ! Je croyais que tu étais au courant. C'est pour ça que je me suis permise de le séduire. Tu n'en voulais pas.  
- Essayer de le séduire plutôt. »

Ele pinça les lèvres, vexée de son échec que je viens de lui rappeler. Au fond, je crois qu'Eléonore est comme Sirius : sympathique mais arrogante au possible. Je la regarde d'une manière assez froide. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'Alfie voulait sortir avec moi mais ne me l'avait jamais dit ? Quel genre d'amis avais-je donc ? Et puis, si j'avais su, je lui en aurait parlé, elle aurait dût le savoir ! Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui aimait garder certaines choses secrètes. Enfin si, comme tout les gens, mais certainement pas les histoire d'amourettes débiles à l'adolescence.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? » Marmonnais-je.

Elle eut un léger sourire désolé et me passa la main dans les cheveux pour me réconforter. Elle était vraiment très tactile et c'était quelque chose que j'appréciais chez elle : elle avait toujours les gestes pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait, rendant toute parole inutile. Je crois que ça venait du fait que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais cajolée autant qu'elle l'aurait voulut. Ou bien c'était simplement un trait de caractère, sans explication.

« Alors, avec McNeil ? » Demandais-je une fois calmée.

Elle eut un sourire mutin et m'expliqua qu'il s'était carrément jeté sur elle après qu'elle ait méchamment rembarré Steeve, le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Elle était ent rain de me dire combien elle était déçue de ne pas avoir une chambre à disposition pour voir jusqu'où McNeil était prêt à aller, lorsqu'une troisième année entra dans le dortoir. Nous avions presque oublié que nous n'étions pas dans le notre. Je sortis la première, suivit d'Eléonore et me rappelait que nous avions des devoirs à faire pour le surlendemain.

« - On a un devoir de sortilèges à faire...  
- Non ! Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Quand Eléonore disait quelque chose, il était inutile d'aller contre son sens. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle parvenait toujours à vous faire changer d'avis, même si vous étiez la personne la plus têtue de l'univers. C'était à un tel point que je me demandais même si elle n'utilisait pas la magie. Mais c'était impossible. Un sortilège de ce genre demandait sans doute une grande puissance magique et une incroyable précision et malgré l'amour que je lui portait, je doutais qu'Eléonore possède une de ces deux choses. L'explication se trouvait sans doute dans son charisme éblouissant. Elle aurait pu soulever une armée avec un simple sourire.

Elle m'emmena dans un des couloirs du premier étage, que je ne connaissais pas. Il était sale, étroit et très mal éclairé. Je préférais ne pas imaginer pourquoi Eléonore venait là.

«Attends, restes là ! »

Je me stoppais et la regardait avancer encore de quelques pas, avant de se pencher, accroupie. Elle émit ensuite une sorte de sifflement - ou peut être était-ce un couinement ? - et je vis avec stupeur trois petites souris se diriger vers elle. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et ressortit un morceau de brioche, qu'elle réduisit en miettes pour que les rongeurs puissent se nourrir. Eléonore me montrait encore une fois une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il y avait quelque part au fond d'elle un côté enfantin qui ne se dissipait pas. C'était adorable.

Elle m'invita à m'approcher mais je refusais. C'était un cliché de mauvais goût de croire que les filles avaient peur des souris, rats et autres rongeurs. Malheureusement, dans mon cas, c'était une vérité. Je restais donc à les regarder, de loin, jusqu'à ce que ma meilleure amie décide de les laisser tranquille. On reprit le chemin de la salle commune. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à prendre le couloir menant à la salle commune des voix nous firent s'arrêter.

« Admettre quoi Potter ? Mon amour pour toi ? Dans tes rêves. »

Cette seule phrase indiquait quelles personnes étaient concernées : James Potter et Lily Evans, évidemment. James tournait autour de Lily depuis ... un certain temps. Et visiblement, elle n'était toujours pas prête à céder.

« Oh pourtant, tes gestes prouvaient le contraire hier soir. » Cracha t-il.

J'échangeais un regard avec Eléonore.

« - Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, Potter.  
- Alors laisses-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, Evans. Tu m'as embrassé. »

Un 'oh' surprit se forma sur mes lèvres, silencieux. James et Lily s'étaient embrassés ? Mais c'était tout ce que les gens rêvaient de savoir. On tenait le plus gros potin de Poudlard ! De quoi faire oublier l'incident avec Sirius à tout le monde. Les rumeurs allaient être alimentées pendant des semaines. Et j'aurais mit ma main à couper que cela allait aussi intéresser les professeurs. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne songeais plus à regarder ce qui se passait et à m'inquiéter du silence. Ce fut seulement lorsque j'entendis la voix mécontente de Lily que je compris qu'Eléonore et moi venions d'être découvertes en train d'espionner.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? On vous a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres ? »

J'essayais maladroitement de lui faire un sourire. Elle avait l'air à la fois très énervée, mais également triste. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je savais que je devais éviter de la mettre plus en colère encore.

« Désolées. On voulait aller à la salle commune, on a pas voulut vous interrompre .. » Fis-je avec une petite moue.

Mes excuses et ma maigre explication ne suffirent pas à la calmer. Elle sembla fulminer encore plus mais s'en alla, voulant sans douter aller déverser sa colère ailleurs. J'étais soulagée. Mais également déçue. A voir ce petit accrochage, je me demandais si je devais finalement révéler ou non le petit secret de James et Lily. C'était plus que tentant, mais je ne tenais pas à la blesser sans raison. Elle n'avait jamais été méchante avec moi. En silence, Eléonore et moi rejoignîmes finalement la salle commune et nous nous installâmes dans un grand canapé.

« Une horreur cette fille ! Tu as vous comme elle nous a parlé ? Comme c'était de notre faute si on avait entendu. Elle avait qu'à baisser d'un ton. »

Eléonore avait l'air vraiment remontée contre Lily. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié. D'après elle, Lily était trop prude, trop coincée et se la jouait trop miss parfaite. Plus j'y pense, plus je les trouve opposées. Lily cherche vraiment à garder une apparence de fille modèle, alors qu'Eléonore, c'est l'inverse. Il ne pouvait donc rien n'y avoir de positif entre elles.

« Hey Bonnie ! » Appela Eléonore.

Notre camarade de classe vint nous rejoindre et s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de ma meilleure amie. Elles s'engagèrent toutes les deux dans une conversation sur Noah McNeil, me laissant de côté. Je balayait la salle commune du regard. Les Maraudeurs se trouvaient assit non loin de là, jouant à une bataille de cartes explosives. James était en train de perdre. Le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors et Lily entra, drapée dans sa dignité.

« Oh et tu sais quoi ? Evans et Potter se sont embrassés ! Si, je te jure. Pas vrai Berling ? »

Je me tournais vers Eléonore, les yeux ronds. Puis mon regard alla à Lily, qui me regardait avec une colère froide. Quand à James ... Je n'osais même pas tourner la tête vers lui. Non seulement Bonnie avait entendu et allait se faire un plaisir de le raconter à tout le monde mais en plus, tout les Gryffondors présents étaient maintenant au courant, Eléonore ayant choisit le moment de silence total pour sortir cette phrase haut et fort. Je la fusillais du regard. Elle l'avait fait exprès, je le savais. Elle ne m'appelait jamais Berling. La vérité c'était qu'Eléonore pouvait être la pire des garces et cela venait encore une nouvelle fois de me le prouver. Je détestais être au centre de l'attention. Et d'un coup, tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi.


	4. Chapter four

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME ;; MR FEAR**

Je mis plusieurs instants avant de pouvoir régir d'une manière normale. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Lily s'était précipité dans son dortoir, James était sortit d'un pas furibond de la salle commune et Bonnie s'était empressée de demander des détails à Eléonore. Je me levai et aussitôt, les regards se détournèrent, comme si mon action les avaient réveillés et fait prendre conscience à quel point il était impoli de fixer quelqu'un de la sorte. J'avais envie de dire à ma meilleure amie qu'elle me décevait et de déverser ma colère sur elle mais si je le faisais, l'attention générale serait encore posée sur moi. Je ne pu donc que refouler les sentiments qui m'habitait et sortit de la salle commune. Mauvaise idée. Si James et ses copains étaient sortit de la salle commune, ils ne s'en étaient pas éloignés pour autant. Les quatre Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers moi.

« Toi, tu vas le regretter. » Me dit Sirius en s'avançant vers moi.

Il parait que quand on est à Gryffondor, ça veut dire qu'on est courageux. En l'occurrence, ça n'était plus mon cas et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfoncer dans le sol. Sirius me faisait peur, vraiment. Même son regard n'annonçait rien de bon. Je restais sans bouger, attendant qu'il agisse. Qu'allait il faire ? Me frapper ? Me jeter un sort ? Heureusement, je n'eut pas de réponse à ma question car un autre Maraudeur intervint, se postant entre moi et Sirius. C'était Remus. Sans doute celui que je préférais parmi les quatre compères : il essayait de se faire discret et était toujours très calme. Il était mignon, et serait en gros, le petit ami idéal selon beaucoup de filles. Moi incluse. Mais Mr Fear était mieux encore.

Remus me tournait le dos mais j'imaginais aisément qu'un duel de regards s'était installé entre les deux amis. Je me sentais mal et surtout, très différente de moi même. Je suis passé d'insignifiante Berlioz à sujet de dispute pour les Maraudeurs. Une promotion dont je me serais bien passée cela dit. Au bout de deux minutes, Sirius abandonna et Remus se tourna vers moi, l'air las. J'imaginais sans peine à quel point ce devait être difficile de supporter Sirius à longueur de journée.

« Euh ... Merci. » Fis-je avec un sourire en soin, mal à l'aise.

Remus me regardait d'un air inquisiteur, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il devait me répondre. Il ne trouva sans doute pas puisqu'il hocha simplement la tête avant de repartir avec ses amis. Je filais en sens inverse sans demander mon reste. J'avais l'étrange intuition maintenant que plus je me tiendrais loin des Maraudeurs, mieux je me porterais.

Le destin voulut sans doute se rattraper avec moi puisque trois étages plus bas, je tombais sur Alfie en compagnie d'un de ses amis, un grand blond à l'allure athlétique. C'était Liam Lower, Poufsouffle de septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il avait son petit succès auprès des filles mais il sortait avec une Serdaigle depuis près d'un an. Je leur fit un sourire mais Alfie garda le même air faussement indifférent et Liam me regarda d'un air dédaigneux. A n'en pas douter, il était au courant de la petite entrevue entre Alfie et moi à Pré Au Lard. Voir mon meilleur ami m'ignorer de la sorte me brisa le cœur. Je savais que je l'avais blessé mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait mettre fin à notre amitié pour autant. Mon sourire s'envola et les deux garçons passèrent à côté de moi, faisant mine de ne plus me voir. Pour eux, j'étais redevenue la Berlioz invisible. Ma vie avait été plus chamboulée que je ne le pensais. Tout partait en vrille. Et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose.

Après avoir traîné pendant près d'une heure comme une âme en peine dans tout le château, je me décidais à retourner à ma salle commune. Bonnie était toujours au même endroit, entourée de ses amies avec qui elle repassait sans doute l'épisode James et Lily en boucle. En revanche, Eléonore avait disparue. Je pensais qu'elle était partie retrouver l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes comme elle avait l'habitude mais il s'avéra qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir. Je pris le partit de l'ignorer et de tirer les rideaux de mon lit avant de m'y effondrer. Mais ma meilleure amie n'entendait pas me laisser tranquille. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je sentis un poids au bout de son lit.

« Oh écoutes Berlioz, je sais que tu m'en veux et ... »

J'attrapais mon coussin et lui jetais de toutes mes forces à la figure. Elle eut cependant le réflexe de se pencher et il alla s'écraser au sol en silence. Elle me foudroya du regard mais son air fâché disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut le mien.

« Tu es vraiment la pire meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir. » Lui lâchais-je froidement.

J'étais en colère contre elle, même si je ne parvenais pas à la détester. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis des années et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas dit cela contre moi. Et elle ne s'était probablement pas rendue compte de l'effet que ça avait pu me faire. Elle était égocentrique et ne mesurait jamais les conséquences de ses actes ou paroles. J'étais en plus sa seule véritable amie alors elle n'était pas habituée à prendre soin des autres.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave. » Abdiquais-je devant son air de chien battu.

Elle tira sur une de ses boucles blondes, manifestement ravie. Je parvins à lui faire un léger sourire.

« J'ai vu Alfie tout à l'heure. Il m'a ignoré. »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, un air sincèrement peiné sur le visage. Puis elle tendit la main et caressa la mienne, avec un léger battement de cil.

« C'est pas grave ma belle. Laisses-lui le temps. »

Sa bonne parole répandue, elle se leva de mon lit et retourna sur le sien. Je cru un instant qu'elle allait simplement chercher quelque chose à me montrer mais elle tira les rideaux, désirant manifestement de la tranquillité. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que ses préoccupations portaient le nom de Noah McNeil. Leur relation avait prit un tournant auquel elle ne s'attendait pas et elle se demandait sûrement quoi faire.

Certaine qu'Eléonore avait raison concernant Alfie et qu'il lui fallait juste du temps, je décidais de chasser les pensées négatives de ma tête. Certes, Alfie m'avait ignoré mais il reviendrait sans doute vers moi, au nom de la belle amitié que l'on avait pu entretenir. La connaissance du baiser échangé entre Lily et James allait dissiper toute l'histoire concernant mon rejet de Sirius. Et concernant les Maraudeurs, ils allaient finir pas oublier toute cette histoire. On était à Poudlard, un monde rempli d'adolescents. Et il était bien connu que lorsqu'on a quinze ans, rien n'occupe nos pensées plus de quelques secondes. Finalement, la vie allait reprendre son cours normal et c'était tant mieux.

« Oh, désolée. »

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais percutée une autre fille. C'était Spencer Merlon, une Serdaigle de septième année. Tout le monde au château savait que c'était la fille à ne pas fréquenter. Non pas qu'elle ait jamais été méchante ou quelque chose dans la même goût mais elle était réputée depuis plusieurs années pour être une folle. Ou bien une fille qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop selon les versions. Toujours était-il qu'on savait qu'il ne fallait pas trainer avec elle car cela évoquait une dépression par la suite. Il n'existait sans doute personne d'aussi cynique sur terre que Spencer Merlon. Et malheureusement, son cynisme était contagieux, ce qui l'avait amenée à être placé dans une sorte de quarantaine sociale. D'ordinaire, je l'ignorais, croyant aux choses que l'on me racontait sur elle. Mais en croisant son regard bleuté, je ne pu m'empêcher de vouloir lui parler. J'avais été prévenu pourtant : il fallait ignorer Spencer car à l'instant où l'on posait les yeux sur elle, on était attiré comme un aimant. Elle était magnétique.

« Euh ... Je ... » Commençais-je hasardivement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle me fixait avec une indifférence totale, remettant en place ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Lassée de mon silence au bout de quelques minutes, elle consentit enfin à prononcer quelques mots.

« Oui ? Quelque chose ? Non, je ne suis pas un monstre et oui, je suis bizarre. Les rumeurs sont vraies. Tu peux retourner le dire à ta petite bande de merdeux ma chère. » Dit-elle d'un ton à la fois hautain et las.

Je rougis, gênée qu'elle pense que je voulais lui parler ça pour me moquer d'elle et également vexée. Avais-je l'air de faire partit de ces bandes de cruches idiots qui passaient leur temps à se moquer des gens ? Elles étaient fades, superficielles et tellement inintéressante que je m'étonnais qu'elles n'aient pas toutes ... Oh merde. Deux minutes avec Spencer qui me parle à peine trente secondes et j'étais déjà en train de voir les mauvais côtés du monde avec un œil radical. Cette fille était vraiment douée. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais, elle le faisait bien.

« Pas du tout ! Je ne voulais pas ... Je cherchais juste à être gentille ! »

Ma défense était maigre mais je ne savais que dire d'autre sur le coup. Elle me regarda avec un regard inquisiteur qui me mit à l'aise. Pourtant, je continuais de la fixer droit dans les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre la face. L'échange dura plusieurs minutes puis finalement, elle se décida à rompre le silence.

« Admettons. T'as fait de la bonne action de la journée, un bon petit toutou. Tu veux une croquette ? »

Sa blague à deux Gallions cinquante ne fait rire qu'elle même. Au moins, son rire effrayant parvint à combattre mon désir de lui parler. Je lui fit un regard noir et m'éloignais dans le couloir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je commence à sympathiser avec une fille comme elle, ma santé mentale ne tiendrait jamais sinon.

Au détour d'un couloir, passant devant la salle des Trophés, j'y aperçois Mr Fear en compagnie de Mrs Deaborah, la professeur de défense contres les forces du mal. Ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème et j'aurais continué mon chemin si, telle une adolescente, Mrs Debaorah n'avait pas eut posé sa main sur le bras de Mr Fear. Ses doigts délicatement vernis pressaient Son bras. Sans m'en rendre compte - j'aurais fait demi tour si ça avait été le cas - j'entrais dans la salle à mon tour. La conversation qu'ils avaient cessa et tout deux se tournèrent vers moi. En croisant le regard de Mr Fear, je me sentit rougir.

« Euh ... Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voulais juste vous poser une question ... » Mentis-je maladroitement en regardant le professeur.

Mrs Deborah me fit un sourire adorable. Malheureusement, ça n'arrivait pas à m'enlever l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Cette bonne femme avait trente ans mais était toujours aussi belle qu'elle avait dût l'être étant jeune. Je savais qu'elle était veuve parce qu'elle nous l'avait sous entendu durant l'un de ses cours. Sans doute voyait-elle chez Mr Fear une nouvelle distraction. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Devant mon manque de réaction, elle finit par comprendre et après un mielleux « à tout à l'heure », elle sort de la salle.

« Alors, Berlioz, quelle est ta question ? »

Si le courage des Gryffondors avait été autre chose qu'une légende, je l'aurait demandé en mariage ou quelque chose de ce genre. Évidemment, ma supposée question étant un gros mensonge, je fus obligée d'improviser quelque chose sur le dernier cours.

« Et bien, par rapport à la trajectoire de Venus et Mars, on en a déduit que cela indiquait un évènement d'importance mineure dans le domaine de l'argent. Mais je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de calculer la trajectoire, pour savoir ce qu'elle indique. »

Il me regarda, apparemment interloqué.

« J'ai passé vingt minutes à l'expliquer au dernier cours. Tu n'as rien écouté ? » Dit-il avec un air un peu vexé.

Je dût me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, ou partir en courant. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était qu'il pense que je n'étais pas attentive à ses cours. Mon objet d'attention n'était sûrement pas celui qu'il aurait fallut et même si je buvais toutes ses paroles, sans les retenir, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais distraite. Mes joues rosirent légèrement.

« - Si, si ! J'ai même tout écouté, comme toujours.  
- Comme tout les élèves avec les professeurs plutôt, c'est à dire un cours sur trois. »

Il fit un léger sourire amusé. La plupart des élèves n'écoutaient qu'un tiers de ce que les professeurs disaient, il le savait bien. Il avait lui même été étudiant à Poudlard il y a peu. En cet instant, je le trouvais tellement adorable que les mots fusèrent sans même que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir :

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle élève et vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel professeur. »

Et au vu de l'expression de son visage la seconde suivant,e je puis aisément affirmer que Mr Fear avait enfin comprit quels sentiments j'éprouvais à son égard.


	5. Chapter five

Je vous laisser le choix entre le lancer de tomate et le goudron et les plumes. Si si, allez-y. Je sais que je suis impardonnable. Depuis tout ce temps ...

Je pourrais trouver mille et une excuses mais pour être honnête, j'avais juste pas envie d'écrire. Envolés l'inspiration, le courage pour passer des heures à taper devant un écran. Trou noir pendant des semaines et des mois. Je me suis maintenu par quelques écrits par ci par là, des RPs aussi mais rien de très très développé. Puis j'ai décidé il y a peu de me relancer dans tout ça, car l'écriture c'est quand même une de mes grandes passions (voire la plus grande). Du coup, je débarque de nouveau sur feufeu avec un nouveau chapitre en poche, en espérant qu'au moins une personne n'aura pas abandonné ...

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre suivant. Je m'y remets doucement donc je prends mon temps. J'espère juste ne pas vous faire attendre des mois pour le prochain.

Au **chapitre précédant**, je rappelle qu'il y a eut une confrontation entre Sirius et Berlioz et que Remus s'est interposé. Puis Berlioz a finalement plus ou moins sous entendu ses sentiments à Mr Fear. Voici la suite !

Le chapitre est plus beaucoup court que d'habitude, veuillez m'en excuser. Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, promis !

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN**, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME ;; BERLIOZ  
**

C'est étonnant la facilité avec laquelle l'être humain, qui pourtant redoute la mort plus que tout, arrive en une seconde à vouloir s'enterrer lui même. S'écorcher les mains à construire le cercueil, s'arracher les ongles à creuser la terre et s'enfermer dans une boite froide et vide en ayant la certitude de mourir devient parfois une idée très appréciable. C'était précisément mon cas en cette seconde. Mr Fear me regardait interloqué, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, j'ai la lucidité de m'étonner de son intelligence : un sous entendu à peu remarquable et il a déjà tout comprit. Ça et les autres indices que j'ai dût semer. Je soutins son regard sans vraiment m'en rendre compte puis quand la gêne devint trop oppressante, je baisses les yeux, mes joues rougissant.

« - Je me débrouillerais. Merci Mr Fear.  
- Euh non, Berlioz ! »

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, sans oser toutefois me retourner vers lui. J'eus un instant l'espoir qu'il allait me dire ressentir la même chose. Douce illusion.

« Je ne sais pas si ... Je suis votre professeur et j'ai quasiment le double de votre âge ... Je ne voudrais pas ... Peut être que ... »

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une situation pareille. Les filles de mon âge étaient plus habituées à se chercher un petit ami parmi les garçons qui avaient moins de vingt ans, plutôt que de s'intéresser à leur professeur âgé de vingt-huit ans et avec qui toute relation était impossible. Je n'étais peut être pas une fille tout à fait banale finalement. Étonnamment, je ne me sentais pas gênée le moins du monde. En réalité, j'étais plus déçue qu'autre chose. J'avais toujours su qu'aucune relation ne serait possible entre lui et moi mais l'espoir avait toujours perduré malgré cela. Je me tournais rapidement vers lui, me dissimulant tout de même le visage derrière ma chevelure afin de ne pas devoir affronter son regard désolé, surpris ou que sais-je encore.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis assez grande pour comprendre. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis de la salle. Je retins un sanglot en marchant. Je ne voulais pas être cette fille pathétique qui pleure à cause d'un garçon. C'était si cliché, si nul ! J'avais honte de moi même et de mon cœur brisé. Qu'avais-je donc pensé, petite sotte que j'étais ? Que Mr Fear allait me jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que je termine mes études pour que l'on puisse se mettre ensemble ? Idiote ! Avoir le béguin pour son professeur était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à une adolescente de seize ans. Enfin ... Relativiser, relativiser. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme non plus. Mais cette pensée n'empêcha pas quelques larmes de couler le long de mes joues.

Officiellement, je passais le reste de la journée dans le dortoir pour cause de maux de crâne. Officieusement, je passais la reste de la journée dans le dortoir à pleurer comme une enfant. Ce n'était pas seulement pour Mr Fear, c'était aussi la pression de la journée qui retombait. Car il s'en était passé des choses !

Le dimanche se passa dans la même torpeur. Eléonore était gentille et essaya de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne voulut rien lui dire. Même Bonnie sembla s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne consentis à sortir de mon antre que pour aller manger, et seulement quand la Grande Salle était à son effectif minimum. Je ne vis ni Mr Fear, ni Alfie ou les Maraudeurs. Peut être que la chance commençait à tourner ...

Puis le lundi arriva.

Je ne m'attendais pas à passer tranquillement ma journée comme je l'aurais fait la semaine précédente, ne serait-ce que parce que j'avais cours d'astronomie dans la soirée. Mais en tout cas, je n'aurais jamais cru que mes ennuis du jour viendraient d'un groupe de filles de troisième année. Grâce à Sirius Black, qui au fond pouvait se résumer comme la seule source de tous mes problèmes, la populace entière de Poudlard semblait maintenant me prendre pour une traînée. Car suivant leur raisonnement, Sirius m'avait embrassé donc il avait dût me séduire pendant un certain temps avant, quand il sortait encore avec la Serdaigle. Ce qui faisait de moi l'horrible fille avec qui le garçon trompe son aimée. Le raisonnement n'était pas idiot mais ça me semblait tellement improbable ! J'avais envie de leur crier à tous : "youhou, c'est de loi, Berlioz qu'on parle. Vous pensez sérieusement que Sirius se serait intéressé à moi ?" Et bien sûr, ils auraient aussitôt enlevé de leurs têtes cette idée stupide. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez malins pour comprendre ça d'eux mêmes.

C'est sur mon trajet habituel du lundi matin entre la Grande Salle et le cous de métamorphose que l'incident du jour se produisit. Quand je vis arriver ces quatre filles de troisième année, j'ai d'abord cru que c'étaient de simplettes groupies de Sirius qui voulaient rétablir son honneur. Mais finalement il n'existait pas deux filles aussi admiratives de lui pour faire ça, qu'on cesse de prendre les filles de Poudlard pour des cruches.

« Hé, toi ! »

Évidemment, je mis cinq bonnes minutes avant de me rendre compte qu'elles s'adressaient bien à moi. Je les regardais avec interrogation. Celle qui avait parlé, la petite rousse, s'avança vers moi en essayant de paraître menaçante. Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer de mon âge mais en l'occurrence j'avais vraiment envie de l'envoyer valser d'une pichenette. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter l'agression d'une gamine ignorante. J'attendais que l'une d'elles m'explique ce qui se passait et comme aucune ne réagissait, je les dépassais. Mais la plus grande me retint par le bras quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur. Je me dégageais d'un geste sec.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » Demandais-je finalement acide, prête à leur sauter à la gorge.

Elles se mirent en cercle autour de moi.

« Juste te prévenir que personne à Poudlard n'aime ton double jeu. »

Je n'avais pas été mise au courant des rumeurs et ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« - Mon double jeu ? Rien que ça ? Et il consiste en quoi ?

- Fais pas la maligne. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant de ton côté trainée. Tu ne pouvais pas le cacher éternellement ... »

La petite rousse parlait même d'un ton menaçant. Je regardais son insigne : Poufsouffle. Au moins ça l'écartait du cliché méchante vipère. Leur attitude m'agaçait fortement. Pourquoi des gamines de treize ans venaient me faire la morale ? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Je ne voulais pas leur répondre et continuais mon chemin. Mais j'entendis un bruissement de tissu dans mon dos et par réflexe, je sortis ma baguette en me retournant. La grande était la seule à avoir dégainé, pour une raison que j'ignore. Ses trois amies semblaient aussi surprises que moi. Au début je cru que ça allait en rester là mais ...

« - Rictu ...

- Expelliarmus ! »

Elle avait été trop arrogante de croire qu'elle pourrait battre en duel une fille qui avait trois ans de connaissances et d'entrainement en plus. J'attrapais sa baguette qui s'était envolée de mon côté. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé que les trois autres se lanceraient à leur tour dans le duel. Et à une contre trois, mes chances étaient très minces.

(...)

Je fus réveillée trois heures plus tard par une fraîcheur désagréable sur la joue. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée et Alfie était penché vers moi, un tissu imbibé d'eau froide entre les mains. Il lâcha le tissu et passa sa main sur mon visage, m'effleurant le front, la joue, le cou. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un air si intense que je me sentis toute bizarre. C'était un moment particulièrement fort, simple et beau. Qui pourtant ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Elle s'est réveillée ? »

Alfie s'écarta de mon champ de vision et l'infirmière apparut. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un s'occupe d'un de ses malades si elle n'était pas dans les parages.

« Miss Kellen, vous vous sentez bien ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à remuer vos jambes ? »

Pendant un instant je me demandais comment il fallait faire pour remuer les jambes, puis j'y arrivais sans problème bien qu'elles fussent douloureuses, comme si j'avais couru un marathon la veille. L'infirmière répondit à mon interrogation muette.

« Vous avez perdu votre petit duel. A quatre contre une forcément ... Un maléfice de Jambencoton mélangé à un Rictusempra et voilà le résultat ! Il faut toujours se méfier des sorts anodins, ils peuvent être dangereux. Enfin bref, la directrice de votre maison veut vous voir dès que vous serez remise. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi. »

Elle avait les lèvres pincées, signe d'agacement chez elle. Et c'était compréhensible car rien au monde ne l'énervait plus que la santé de ses élèves mise en danger stupidement. Que cinq personnes s'affrontent en duel et arrivent à l'infirmerie à l'issue du duel la dépassait totalement.

Je me relevais légèrement sur les coudes et regardais autour de moi. Alfie était débout près d mon lit et dans le fond de la salle un autre lit était entouré de rideaux donc il devait y avoir un autre patient. A part eux, il n'y avait personne puisque l'infirmière était repartie dans son bureau, adjacent à la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demandais-je.

J'aurais voulu que mon ton soit cassant et sec pour qu'il comprenne que je lui en voulais de m'avoir ignoré. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas énervée de son attitude mais attristée.

« J'ai toujours une heure de libre et Eléonore m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé donc je suis venu te voir. » Expliqua t-il assez maladroitement.

Il avait l'air penaud, ce qui le rendait parfaitement adorable. Je lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit.

« Tu sais il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui circulent sur toi ... »

Je l'avais comprit avec la confrontation survenue quelques heures plus tôt, et je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Être le centre d'attention ne m'avait jamais plut. Mais en plus, être LA fille à détester n'était pas une situation enviable. J'aurais tout donné pour redevenir la petite Berlioz invisible. C'était fou ! Comment ma vie avait pu être chamboulée à ce point par un simple baiser ? Même pas un vrai baiser en plus. Ridicule, le monde était fou.

Alfie continua, désireux d'avoir cette conversation.

« Je crois qu'elles proviennent de Sirius Black. »

Je fut aussi surprise qu'énervée. Je savais que mon attitude n'avait pas plut au grand Maraudeurs mais de là à raconter des crasses sur moi ... ! Pour qui se prenait-il ce crétin prétentieux ?

« Oh le salaud ! Tu es sûr de toi Alfie ? Il va me le payer cher ! »

J'avais retrouvé toute ma force et mon énergie, prête à engager un combat moldu avec Sirius Black si nécéssaire. Je n'étais pas une fille sportive mais pas fragile pour autant. J'étais capable de me battre ! Alfie tenta de calmer mon ardeur en me racontant comment il avait apprit ça, même si il n'était pas sûr à 100% de la fiabilité de sa source. Mais en toute honnêteté, je m'en fichais car je réfléchissais déjà au moyen de me venger. Être la fille gentille et passive ne me plaisait plus. J'en avais marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par des gens qui me considéraient comme une moins que rien sous prétexte que j'essayai de rester calme. Sirius Black allait comprendre qu'on ne s'attaquait pas impunément aux gens.

Je réfléchissais encore au moyen d'obtenir vengeance bien après qu'Alfie soit partit. Puis soudain ...

L'illumination !


End file.
